


A Night Off

by LesbianArsenal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Also featuring the Titans, Background Relationships, DickRoy (background), DonnaKory (background), Future Rebirth sort of timeline, I just want them all to be happy, KarenMal (background), Multi, Pointless fluff, Valentine's Day, WallyLinda (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Titans have a night off to party and enjoy themselves.





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uh, this is just a fluffy drabble because I'm in rare-ship hell.

“Dol!” Tula’s yell reverberated through the apartment. She stood at the door of the messy bathroom, the remnants of what looked like a war on consumerism behind her.

Garth flinched as he walked past the door, careful not to make eye contact with her as he snuck into the bedroom to change.

“Tula, there are people with ears in here,” Lilith joked from the couch. She flipped a page in her book and crossed her legs.

“Then tell Dol to stop leaving her hair in the shower!”

“How do you know it’s mine, it could be anyone’s!” Dolphin called from the kitchen.

Tula looked behind her, towards the tub covered in stark white strands of hair. She rolled her eyes.

“Well, unless Lilith is dying her hair behind our backs, I think anyone else is right out.”

Dolphin stuck her head around the corner of the hall, giving Tula a sweet smile. Tula stood firm in the doorway of the bathroom. She put a closed fist on her bare hip and stared at the woman.

“You were the one who said I was taking too long,” Dolphin grinned, walking up to Tula slowly, deliberately.

Tula smirked and shook her head. “I would have understood if you had taken five minutes to clean the tub out.”

“Have you ever seen yourself get angry?” Lilith called from her spot on the couch.

Garth snorted from the bedroom, despite trying on all accounts to hold it in. Tula’s eyes darted to the bedroom door quickly. Dolphin broke out into giggles.

“I’ll clean it out now, if you’d like?” She said between laughs.

Tula just smirked and pulled the other woman into the bathroom with her, shutting the door. Garth emerged from the bedroom, a jacket in hand. He looked at the closed door and sighed.

“I knew we were going to be late, but I didn’t think we would be that late,” He said as he walked into the living room. He sat down next to Lilith and pulled her feet into his lap.

“I think the others will understand,” Lilith said, her eyes leaving her book to rake over Garth’s appearance. “Is that what you’re wearing?” Her eyes returned to her book.

Garth looked down at his choice of clothing. A simple black t-shirt and slacks. He grabbed one of Lilith’s bare feet and started to rub it.

“What’s wrong with it?”

Lilith looked at him again, in that way she always did. Loving, but knowing.

“Are you saying I should change?” Garth thought for a moment about how it wasn’t even that fancy of a party. Just a low maintenance Titans get together for Valentine’s Day. Donna had suggested it, and of course everyone had agreed to it.

“I’m saying that the three of us are going to look good, and then there will be you.”

Garth pouted, and he didn’t even feel upset at that fact.

“I’m not changing.” It was a definitive statement, maybe meant more for himself than for Lilith.

“I would never expect you to,” Lilith said, her voice coated in saccharine admiration. Garth smiled at her and rested his hands on her calves, his fingers idly moving in random patterns on her skin. 

Lilith smiled and went back to her book. The sounds of giggling could be heard from the bathroom before the door opened and closed. Dolphin came out to the living room a few minutes later, changed into another outfit. Presumably, because the last one was now laying on the battlefield of the bathroom.

“You look amazing,” Garth said.

Dolphin gave a twirl of her dress, the shiny blue fabric swirling around her. She gave both occupants of the couch a wink before running a brush through her hair a few more times.

Lilith patted the space on the couch next to her and set her book down. Dolphin handed her the brush as she situated herself on the couch and Lilith reclaimed her legs from Garth’s lap. Lilith wrapped her legs around Dol’s as she brushed out her hair.

Garth smiled and got up from his seat, giving both a kiss on the forehead before wandering back towards the bathroom. Upon finding it empty, he opened the door to the bedroom.

He watched as Tula stepped into the long, yellow and silver dress she had bought with Dolphin and Lilith the other day.

“Need a hand?” He asked, his voice soft.

Tula nodded her head without looking back at him and he stepped forward to zip up the back of the dress. He let one hand linger on her hip and he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Are you finally ready?” Garth teased in a whisper.

“As ready as I ever will be.”

Tula turned and put a hand on Garth’s face. She left a quick peck on his lips and gave him a pat on the cheek.

 

-

 

“Well, we weren’t the latest, at least,” Dolphin smirked from behind her glass as Wally and Linda walked into the room. 

The main floor of Titans Tower was decked out in red, pink, and white streamers. Cut out hearts were plastered on nearly every surface available, and the ones that weren’t were stacked with food platters and drinks. Garth had to keep from feeling too nostalgic for their younger days when he looked around the room. More care-free days and random celebrations were more common then.

“Donna really out did herself this year,” Lilith said, sensing Garth’s mood. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

Tula was wrapped in conversation with Kory, probably talking shop like they knew they weren’t supposed to be. He looked around for Donna. He saw her looking amused and annoyed at Roy, who was clearly trying his best to make it annoyance.

“Why’s it always have to be about hearts and chocolate?” Roy’s voice carried from where he was standing with Donna.

“It’s nice, Roy. Some people like nice things.”

Garth suppressed a laugh and walked over to the two of them.

“Looks amazing Donna, don’t listen to him,” Garth said with a smirk.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Kiss ass.”

“You’re the one sleeping with the team leader.”

“Got me there,” Roy snorted.

As if being summoned, Dick walked up to the small group and put a hand on Roy’s back. Garth took one look at Dick’s outfit and then tried to find Lilith’s eyes again. He could hear a prodding voice in his mind.

‘I didn’t say you’d be the worst dressed, did I?’

“You and Lilith are silently judging my outfit, aren’t you?”

Dick looked more genuinely offended than he had any right to after all these years.

“I told you the tie was too much,” Roy muttered, but his tone was more affectionate than teasing.

“I look fine!” Dick turned to Donna, “Tell them I look fine.”

Donna shot her hands up and looked around the room. “I think Karen is calling me over there. Karen! Yes!” She walked away from the group and to Karen, who looked confused at the calling.

Dolphin wandered over to Garth and slipped her hands into his pockets as she peeked around his arm.

“Are we making fun of Dick? Can I join?”

Dick threw his hands up in frustration and stalked over to where Wally and Linda were talking to Mal.

“He’s touchy today,” Dol said.

Roy shrugged and leaned against the table they were standing near.

“How many years has it been since we’ve all gotten a Valentine’s Day with no-”

Roy pointed a finger at Garth to make him stop. “Don’t you dare jinx this. This is the first day Dick’s taken off in two months.”

Garth chuckled but didn’t finish his question. Dolphin gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to join Lilith and Tula in their discussion. Garth took the opportunity to lean against the table next to Roy.

“Two months, huh?”

Roy groaned and cracked his good shoulder. Garth took that to mean that Roy probably hadn’t taken a day off either. The absence of his prosthetic further proved Garth’s assumption.

“It’s fine, he’s just pushing himself, like always.”

Garth looked over to where Dick was talking with Wally and Linda. He could see the bags under his friend’s eyes, a sight that wasn’t out of place when looking at Dick Grayson. He placed a hand on Roy’s shoulder.

“As long as you’re watching out for him,” Garth’s eyes said the rest. Garth knew that Roy was making sure Dick didn’t push himself too hard.

Roy shrugged the hand off his shoulder and let out a laugh. “Don’t get all sentimental on me, now. I was relying on you to not be swayed by the mushy decorations.”

Garth snorted and folded his arms in front of him. He watched as Roy’s eyes found Dick though and knew that his friend had more feelings than he tried to let on. He knew Roy would speak poetry into Dick’s ears when he thought no one was listening. There was no fooling such a long-time friend, but Garth let him posture.

“You’re talking to the man with three girlfriends, you really thought he was going to be the one to stay emotionless?” Karen let out an exaggerated ‘ha’.

“Okay, Miss Marital Bliss,” Roy smirked.

Karen gave him a look, but leaned against the table next to him. They nudged each other with their elbows before bursting into laughter. Garth listened as Karen spoke about how fast her daughter was picking up Mal's sense of music.

"Probably going to have similar powers, I imagine," Garth added, taking a sip of drink after. 

"At the very least, she already has the power to create strong migraines," Karen laughed, "But I would hate to discourage her."

"Speaking of kids, who's watching Cerdian tonight?" Roy asked. 

"Jackson offered, actually," Garth explained, "Said he wanted to spend time with her, and give us all a break."

Roy laughed, "I'm pretty sure Lian had at least four people fight over who was going to watch her."

"Well, if one of them was Alfred, we all know who won," Karen said with a smirk.

Roy clicked his tongue. "Bingo."

The party continued around them, and laughter was heard from every corner of the room. Roy was even swayed onto the dance floor after a while.

Garth was pulled into the center of the room as well, Tula’s hand tugging him over to the rest of the people dancing. They made their way over to Lilith and Dol. Garth slipped his hand over to Lilith and Dol rested her head on Tula’s shoulder. It might have looked awkward, but it was nothing of the kind. 

Once they had sat down for dinner, Donna stood up, placing a loving hand on Kory’s shoulder.

“To friends, to love, to a night off!” She raised her glass and a few chuckles rang out as everyone else followed suit. “Let’s eat so we can go home,” She added with a smirk.

 

-

 

When the four of them managed to stumble back into their apartment, shoes were immediately kicked off and clothes shed. The entry way was a mess of shoes, jackets, and dresses that none of them would deal with until the morning.

Lilith slipped into the bedroom, around the tangle of limbs that was Dolphin and Tula. Garth managed to get to the bathroom first, turning on the faucet for the tub. The extra-large tub was the entire reason they had been sold on this apartment in the first place. He sat down on the edge and leaned his head against the wall. 

Dol hopped onto the sink and Tula sat down next to Garth at the edge of the tub. Garth pulled her against him, and began to run his fingers through her hair.

Lilith walked in a few moments later, with three small bags in her hands.

“I thought we had agreed not to get each other anything?” Dol asked as she was handed a bag.

“Sometimes I like to break the rules,” Lilith said. She handed a bag to Tula and Garth and gestured for them to open the presents.

Garth looked into the bag and smiled. He pulled out the simple black cord necklace and admired the stone attached. It was a brilliant purple. He looked over at the matching ones in Tula and Dol’s hands, two differing shades of blue.

Lilith opened one of her hands to reveal one in green. Garth immediately tied his around his neck, feeling the new weight on his chest. 

Tula looked up at Lilith and sprang up to wrap her arms around her. Dolphin followed soon after, squeezing both into her embrace.

“They’re wonderful,” Garth said. He rose from his own spot, placing a kiss on Lilith’s forehead before withdrawing back to the tub.

Once the tub water ran warm, they climbed into the tub. It was like a well-worn puzzle, the pieces fitting into place easily. Lilith stayed seated on the edge, her knees locked around Tula. Garth smiled as Dolphin cuddled into his side.

He knew that the next day might bring them new battles, new problems to unfold, but for now, the four of them couldn’t be touched by anything but the love they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm good for is soft nonsense. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
